how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Anständige
Der Anständige '''ist die 18. Episode der 1. Staffel von How I Met Your Mother. Die Erstausstrahlung fand in den USA am 10. April 2006, und in Deutschland am 15. November 2008 statt. Inhalt Ted wurde immer noch nicht von Victoria angerufen und fährt deshalb zu Robin. Er erzählt, er hätte mit Victoria Schluss gemacht, was er nicht hat. Er betrügt sie fast mit Robin, Victoria ruft aber in dem Moment an, als Ted im Bad ist und spricht mit Robin. Beide merken, dass Ted gelogen hat und Robin wirft ihn aus ihrer Wohnung und Victoria macht Schluss, wodurch er zwei Frauen verloren hat, die ihm wichtig sind. Barney will Lily und Marshall währenddessen überzeugen, dass nach zwei Uhr morgens noch wirklich gute Dinge passieren. '''Ausführlicher Inhalt Am Anfang der Episode erzählt Ted seinen Kindern von dem weisen Spruch seiner Mutter, mit dem er übereinstimmt: "Nichts Gutes passiert nach 2 Uhr Morgens.". Dann erzählt er, dass, als Robin ihn angerufen hat, da sie sich einsam fühlte und ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, er ins Bett hätte gehen sollen. Früher an diesem Tag war Robin zu Gast in Robins Kindergarten gewesen und eines der Kinder hatte sie nach ihrem Liebesleben gefragt, was sie deprimierte. Am Abend des selben Tages sagt Robins Mitarbeiter Sandy Rivers sagt ihr, dass sie Sex haben sollten, obwohl er keine Beziehung haben will. Als Robin nach Hause kam, trinkt sie ein großes Glas Wein und rief schließlich Ted an. Als Robin anruft, erwartet Ted gerade einen Anruf von Victoria, die nicht zu dem ausgemachten Zeitpunkt angerufen hatte und über etwas wichtiges mit Ted reden wollte. Da Ted denkt, dass sie Schluss machen will, entscheidet er sich zu Robin zu fahren, obwohl er weiß, dass Robin vielleicht mehr als nur Ted gute Freundin sein will. Auf der Taxifahrt zu ihrer Wohnung versucht er die Situation zu rationalisieren und führt schließlich Gespräche mit seinem Unterbewusstsein, das als Victoria in Erscheinung tritt. Er sagt Victoria, dass nichts thumb|left|312pxpassieren wird, jedoch glaubt sie ihm nicht. Um eine zweite Meinung einzuholen, ruft er Marshall an und dieser versucht ihn dann zu überreden, nicht zu Robin zu gehen und erinnert ihn daran, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Schließlich spricht auch Lily mit Ted und sagt ihm, dass er nicht zu Robin gehen sollte, da sie Gefühle für ihn hat. Ted sagt er würde nicht hingehen und Lily glaubt, ihn überredet zu haben, jedoch wissen Marshall und Barney, dass sie genau das Gegenteil getan hat. Als Ted in Robins Wohnung ankommt, führen die Beiden zuerst Small-Talk darüber, dass beide das gleiche Handy besitzen. Als Robin ihn fragt, wie sein Gespräch mit Victoria gelaufen ist, sagt er, dass sie Schluss gemacht hätten. In der Karaokebar wollen Lily und Marshall nach Hause gehen, allerdings will Barney, dass sie dort bleiben, um ihnen zu beweisen, dass gute Dinge nach 2.00 Uhr Morgens passieren können. Barney lädt einen koreanischen Elvis ein, mit ihnen den MacLaren's Pub zu besuchen und Marshall ruft Ted ein, um ihn ebenfalls einzuladen. Ted erzählt ihm, dass er doch zu Robin gegangen ist und über seine Beziehung gelogen hat. Marshall rät ihm, nach Hause zu gehen, jedoch küssen sich Ted und Robin, als sie sich verabschieden. Als Ted und Robin auf der Couch rummachen, fragt Robin ihn, ob sie ins Schlafzimmer gehen sollen. Ted sagt er müsse noch in ihr Badezimmer. Dort will er Victoria anrufen, um mit ihr Schluss zu machen und die imaginäre Victoria taucht wieder auf, um ihn zu fragen, ob das der richtige Weg ist, um mit ihr Schluss zu machen. Während Ted mit seinen Schuldgefühlen ringt, versuchen Marshall und Lily aus der Bar zu verschwinden, jedoch sagt Barney, dass sie bleiben müssen, da noch etwas "legendäres" passieren muss. Der koreanische Elvis versucht ebenfalls sie zu überreden, zu bleiben und flüstert Lily etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie ihm ihr Knie in den Schritt rammt. Nach ein paar Sekunden sagt Barney, dass nun doch etwas "legendäres" passiert ist.thumb|334px Zurück im Badezimmer sagt Ted Victoria, dass er ihr einen Anruf schludet, um Schluss zu machen. Als Victoria ihn fragt, ob er nicht nach Hause gehen will, sagt Ted, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, wenn er Victoria jetzt, oder am nächsten Morgen anrufen würde und, dass er es Leid ist, so zu tun, nicht in Robin verliebt zu sein. Gerade, als er zugegeben hat, dass er mit Robin schlafen will, bemerkt er, dass er Robins Handy ins Badezimmer mitgenommen hatte. Als Ted das Badezimmer verlässt beendet Robin gerade ein Gespräch mit dem Handy, dass sie abgenommen hatte, da sie dachte, es sei ihres. Wütend gibt sie Ted sein Handy und sagt ihm, dass er Victoria anrufen sollte. Ted kehrt zu seiner Wohnung zurück und ruft schließlich Victoria an, um mit ihr Schluss zu machen. ''Zukunft-Ted ''sagt, dass das Dümmste, was er je getan hatte, war, Robin anzulügen. Als Ted schließlich ins Bett geht ist klar, dass weder er, noch Robin schlafen werden können. Musik *Supergrass - "Alright" *Robin Hackett - "Hard Left" *Rachael Yamagata - "Quiet" *Maureen McGovern - "The Morning After" *Michelle Featherstone - "God Bless the Child" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney besteht darauf, Teds bester Freund zu sein. *Anstatt über seinen Beruf zu sprechen, führt Barney einen Zaubertrick auf. *Barney erwähnt die Liberty Bell - die Geschichte aus der Folge Frauen, Flieger, Freiheit. *Die Regel, dass nach 2 Uhr morgens nicht Gutes mehr passiert, wird in der 9. Staffel erneut thematisiert. High-Fives *Barney gibt einem Kind aus Lilys Kindergarten ein "kleines High-Five". Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden